dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach vs Roll.EXE
Peach vs Roll.EXE is Peep4Life's forty-fifth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 15! Super Mario Bros. vs Mega Man! The pink, romantic interests of Mario and Mega Man battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Aboard Bowser's airship, Peach managed an escape from her cage. She chuckled and shuffled towards a door when a robot walked straight into her. Roll looked around and realised the issue. "I'm here to help you, princess-" Roll began before Peach lashed out with a golf club. Roll leaped back. "New target." Roll cited. 'Here we go! ' The Roll Flash blasted Peach and sent her back towards her cage. Roll stepped into the room and was pelted with vegetables. The princess then whacked Roll with a parasol. When Peach tried this a second time, Roll grabbed the weapon and blew a kiss. Of course, this was the calling for her Heart Slash attack, which left Peach blasting through a wall. Roll began her dance, allowing her to be unaffected by the incoming Peach Bomber. Taking a new approach, Peach began her Megastrike: wings grew from her back and she flew straight for Roll, who ducked the move barely but was caught out with a frying pan that was smacked over the head. Peach slapped the robot, doing little damage but before Roll attempted the Roll Whip. Peach used her parasol to block and caught Roll under the chin before hitting a Peach Bomber, forcing her opponent across the room. The airship was now losing control, and was dipping towards a volcano. Both Peach and Roll leaped out of the ship as it sank into the lava. Roll used her air shoes to maintain some time in the air while Peach glided by with the parasol, throwing a vegetable at Roll. A Roll Arrow cut right through the parasol, making Peach drop onto some of the rocks. Roll joined her, only to be whacked with a tennis racket. Feeling lucky, Peach tried her Megastrike again. Roll fired another Roll Arrow, ripping through the dress and revealing Peach's Striker's Charged attire. Now more acrobatic, Peach leaped over Roll and kicked her in the back. She then took out a frying pan and hit Roll in the face over and over. Roll pulled up her First Barrier, blocking some of the impact, which allowed enough time to use Roll Flash, creating separation and damaging Peach. With a break in the fighting, Roll had a chance to heal. She used another Roll Arrow but Peach was too fast, coming in with another Peach Bomber. Peach crashed into Roll, backing her into the wall of the volcano. Roll began her dance again, freeing herself and driving Peach closer to the edge of certain doom. "Oh my!" Peach realised the threat and leaped up. Roll then used her antenna-like blades to stab the princess of The Mushroom Kingdom, leaving her now corpse to drop into the lava below. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Season Finale Category:Lovers themed DBX Fights